Cure Melody
|-|Hibiki Hojo= |-|Cure Melody= |-|Crescendo Cure Melody= Summary Hibiki Hojo is the main protagonist of Suite Pretty Cure♪ and childhood friend of Kanade Minamino. Due to a misunderstanding they had when they were children, she and Kanade haven't gotten along in years, until they met a talking cat named Hummy and then the villainous Trio, The Minor, attacked. Having transformed into Cure Melody, the fate of the world would be decided by whether or not she can restore her bond with Kanade, who had become Cure Rhythm. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C | At least 4-A, possibly Low 2-C Name: Hibiki Hojo, Cure Melody Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Energy Projection, Sleep Manipulation, limited Telepathy (can telepathically communicate with her teammates), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Sound Manipulation and Petrification | All previous abilities | All previous abilities, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to Absorption and Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level (Somewhat comparable to Noise. Came close to killing him with a team attack) | At least Town level (Stronger than before) | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ ' (One-shotted Freezen and Frozen, who fought Cure Black and Cure White, alongside Cure Rhythm. Capable of fighting against Fusion) 'Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to Noise) | At least Sub-Relativistic | Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with the likes of Freezen, Frozen, and Fusion) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | Class M (Stopped a large ship alongside the Smile Cures) Striking Strength: Town Class | At least Town Class | At least Multi-Solar System Class, possibly Universal+ Durability: Town level | At least Town level | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ Stamina: Above Average (is highly athletic) Range: Tens of meters with special attacks | Same as before | Kilometres with special attacks Standard Equipment: Dori, Miri, Miracle Belltier Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: She needs to be with Kanade to transform. She also needs to be with Cure Rhythm to use some of her attacks. If her friendship with Kanade wains, then so do her powers | Same as before | Same as before Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Passionato Harmony:' Melody and Rhythm join hands, and fire an energy beam from a spinning G clef. With the assistance of Beat and Muse, this attack becomes more powerful. *'Music Rondo:' Melody summons Miracle Belltier, which Miri inserts itself into, and fires a ring using it. *'Miracle Heart Arpeggio:' Dori enters the other end of Miracle Belltier, and it splits. This allows Melody to fire a fiery heart. *'Music Rondo Super Quartet:' After switching half of their Belltiers, Melody and Rhythm perform a combination of Passionato Harmony and Music Rondo. *'Suite Session Ensemble:' Melody, Rhythm, Muse and Beat enter Crescendo tone, and charge into the enemy. Key: Base | Crescendo Cure Melody | All Stars Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pretty Cure Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Sleep Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2